


Hunted- A Hanzo x McCree smut fanfic

by Eddie_Not_Found



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Boys Kissing, Forced Orgasm, Gay, M/M, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Overwatch - Freeform, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie_Not_Found/pseuds/Eddie_Not_Found
Summary: Jesse McCree has come across many Yokai In his days, being a prestigious hunter of the paranormal, but when he comes across a Onsen in the middle of nowhere he can’t help but feel as though he is being watched by something, something evil, something...paranormal. As they say though patience is a virtue and in this game for two Is it the hunter that is being hunted? Or the mysterious entity that is falling pray to the hunter? Read to find out about.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	1. Onsen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Hanzo x McCree Fanfic, I got inspired after learning of the new Hanzo demon skin in overwatch so here is my contribution to the fanfic that is Hanzo and Mcree. Comment please, comments always help and kudos if you like it.

Jesse McCree sighed tipping his hat back on his head, this had been the fourth demon sighting this week, what was it about around this time that made them get all rowdy-like? It confused the tarnation out of the demon hunter. He tried to light his cigar gritting his teeth against the cold rain that thundered down onto his hat. It was monsoon season and raining cats and dogs, it didn’t help that he was in the middle of nowhere, he took a right turn when he should have taken a left turn and a left turn when he should have taken a right turn. 

It was hard to traverse the mountainous regions of Japan all trees rocks and cliffs looked the damn same to him. He cursed to the wind trying to find cover underneath a sad excuse for a tree it was barely a few twigs and a leaf that’s when he saw it out in the distance, it seemed like whatever it was was playing tricks on the poor mans eyes, the more he tried to look the blurrier I got he squinted his eyes and abandoned his post from under the tree his feet trudging into the dark mud of the pathway that had basically become a mud soup. 

Thank fuck he insisted he wore his cowboy boots, or his toes would be having a swamp bath. The closer he got the foggier it seemed until he was standing right in front of it. “What in the blazes?” A large traditional looking building sat in front of him, made from wooden oak, it’s tall structure out of place in the mountains as he looked around, a grand building such as this belonged in a bush township, it stuck out like a sore thumb to the cowboy. 

Water dropped down his forehead as he slid the wooden door, he noticed a sign that said “Onsen” on a wooden plaque on the door. Excusing himself for interrupting, his boots squelching onto the wooden floor as he walked down a long hallway which seemed to go for miles, he finally popped out the otherwise relieved to see a front desk.  
McCree knew something was wrong as soon as he walked up to the front desk of the onsen house muttering to himself, there was a strange smell that seemed to linger but it was either this or outside and he frankly already looked like a drowned rat.

“Who in tarnation would run a Onsen in the middle of nowhere?” He grumbled as he dusted the rain off his hat. “W-welcome p-please enjoy your stay.”  
He looked up behind the desk and nearly dropped his hat, if he wasn’t mistaken this was definitely the owner of the Onsen but he almost looked like a damn Yokai himself. His skin was thin like paper spread across bone, his kimono seemed like it hung off his shoulders as though the man underneath was nothing but a coatrack and he had these big beady eyes. His hand barely seemed to be able to hold up the lantern. 

He tried not to stare but it was too damn hard, he swallowed down the thick lump in his throat and threw the odd man a real charming smile. “Mighty fine hospitality ya got folks, just statin’ for the night, ain’t for long.” He tipped his hat slightly. Despite the odd exchange between the two McCree found himself set up in a really nice room, the room itself was quite simple though bathed in darkness. He had asked the Onsen owner why it had been so dark because the Onsen itself seemed to only be lit with tea candles. But the bug eyed Onsen owner had been vague avoiding certain questions. 

McCree knew for certain whatever that bug eyed creature was doing, he was doing a poor job of hiding his nerves because he shook like a leaf when Mcree tried to ask him questions about why this place had no townships around. 

He sighed dropping his heavy bag to the floor, he couldn’t help but shake off the strange feeling that seemed to crawl on his spine. Not when he shed himself or his wet clothes, not even when he enjoyed the pleasurable Onsen, not even when he was sitting in his room in nothing but a simple cotton Yukata. His body might have relaxed from the Onsen but his mind was sharp, because the entire time he had been here there had been a chill in the air and not the type you get from standing in the rain but the type as though there was a presence with him the entire time. 

Even as he sat on the Tatami floor of his dimly lit room, drinking sake staring at a dark corner of the room, a heavy weight seemed to sit on his shoulders, there was that scent again...he waited patiently leisurely spread out on the tatami as he bided his time. Eveninf has soon turned into nightfall when Mcree had joined the Onsen. The orange hues of the sunset disappearing to an inky sky, speckled with stars.

A heavy full moon hunt in the sky like a giant bowl of milk, it’s blue-ish tinge sinking past the sliding doors of Mcree’s room and bathing it in its splendor. 

McCree pressed the glass of his cup to his lip and that’s when he heard it, a deep demonic sounding voice seeming to call out to him from the dark abyss, shaking the very foundations of his room with its roar, originating exactly out of that shadow covered corner he had been staring at for the last three hours. “LEAVE HUMAN OR I SHALL DEVOUR YOU WHOLE!”


	2. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this isn’t the second chapter this is really all I wrote so if you would like it to be more than like 2 chapters please comment and give kudos as this is my fist Hanzo x Mcree fanfic

McCree stilled his glass In his hand, a lopsided smile gracing his lips as He bared his teeth in a delighted smile. Right on schedule Mcree he thought to himself, tipping his hat back on his head he placed the small cup of sake down. “N’ I do declare, who do I have the right ol’ pleasure of meetin’ darlin? Why don’t ya mosey on out and give us a look at ya honey bunch.” His lips dipping into a full smile as the candle showed a unhinged glint In eyes, the shadow in front of him moved and out of the shadows stood an Oni.

He was a thing of legendary fear, there has been poems about the pure frightful nature of an Oni, stories so terrifying they had painted the culture and history of Japan.

Bred fright into the folks of a man eating demon. He was smaller than your average Oni, McCree was guessing only half, even still the Oni stood tall and proud his back lithe and as strong as a tree, his dark midnight blue Yukata clinging to him like it was made for him, folding elegantly over the expanse of the Oni’s lean muscular form doing justice to his wide expansive looking back and shoulders, hugging every dip and curve of his body opening to show the firm strength of his chest and pecs in an erotic display , his posture straight as a ruler and graceful for a Oni. 

His skin the color of a deep blue, just about the prettiest color this cowboy had ever seen, like most demons he shared common traits such as the tusks protruding out of his mouth, those sharp protruding tasks did nothing to toughen up the softness of those gentle looking lips. Red horns protruding out of his face a real aesthetically pleasing difference to the hue of his skin. 

Raven black hair with the tiniest salt and pepper speckling of white to give the Oni a refined older dignified look, his hair like shining silk tied back in a traditional top knot, that would look nice wrapped around McCree’s fingers. His gaze scolded past the dip of the mans hip resting on the strength of those muscular thighs , boy what would McCree like to do with those thighs, they were barely covered by the Yukata. It almost made McCree feel like he was looking at something indecent. He almost bit his tongue off as he clamped his slack jawed mouth shut in awe. 

“ Oh my god Darlin’ you are beautiful.” Mcree whistled in appreciation, taking In the vast beauty of the creature in front of him.  
He’d come across a lot of Yokai in his time, but none so like this one, the regal way in which he held himself, the sensibility of how he dressed was noble, the intelligence in those white glowing eyes, he was like a diamond in the rough.

The Oni to his credit only looked slightly perplexed by the cowboys statement, the only give away was the slight clenching of his fists and the trembling of those lips would McCree would like nothing more to kiss away, The Oni’s stance making him tower over the puny human. McCree stayed seated as a flirtatious grin met his face making him look boyish in its mischievousness.  
“Do ya got a perdy name to match that handsome mug of yours Darlin?” He cooed staring dizzying at the Oni, quite taken by the proud looking creature. 

The Oni’s eyebrows furrowed his noble voice like honey against Mcrees ears despite the vinegar reception of his words.  
“Insolent fool! You are unworthy of knowing!” The Oni hisses in anger, the whites of his eyes glowing with barely contained rage but underneath was the slight hint of embarrassment. Well butter my biscuits..the cowboy could listen to that thick Japanese accent all day,He thought to himself before voicing his opinion out loud. “Heh cute Darlin, real cute.”  
The demon seemed to swallow thickly at that. Well looky here shy and cute he grinned up at the Oni who looked impatient. 

“Suppose we outa dance the samba, heh ain’t in my nature to go beatin up such a handsome filly like y’all, I’d rather show ya the gentle-like side of this cowboy. It would be a darn crying shame to hurt that real perdy face of yours honey bunch..” The man mumbled pulling himself to his feet lazily and reluctantly. He watched the Oni still glaring at him.  
“Ready or not Darlin here I come!” The man launched into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please.


	3. Jesse, Jesse McCree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, had a massive writers block but finally got post it. You know the drill peeps kudos and comments.

ONI POV

“There is no greater danger than underestimating your opponent- Sun Tzu”

Something was wrong with this human, he should have known from the way he reacted. He was too calm, the way he had reacted to the Oni, how he showed barely any sign of fear, the Oni was sure this strange looking man had known about his presence, the way he stared at the corner of the room where he had been residing in the shadows, the mans gaze had been glued to that spot as though he could see him, the way he calmly and patiently drank his sake, almost as though he had been WAITING for the Oni all this time. 

The Oni had just brushed it off as ignorance, the man was clearly a foreigner. His large ridiculously western cowboy hat that sat on a jaunty angle on rich brown hair, the scraggly not kept stubble in the mans chin, he should have taken note of the sharpness of those eyes but he was lost on assumptions, thinking things like perhaps he didn’t know about Oni or Japanese culture, that he would be an easy meal. But the way he had called out to him, was not the words of a nervous man, or an inexperienced man.

Those bizarre odd words bought shame to his cheeks how dare he embarrass such a ominous figure as he? Bought down by simple words like handsome, darling, pretty, cute. Those were not demon-fearing words, the Yokai has lived long enough to see greed and hunger in the eyes of men over the different eras, but eyes that were directed at him was usually filled with fear, or money sickness, looming to make a quick buck out of the tusks and markings of a demon.

However this strange mans eyes were filled with a different type of hunger, one that made the proud Oni anxious, but he would not allow such a puny human to dull his senses with strange and pretty words. He would eat him up, using his bones as tooth picks. Gobble him down in a quick bite.  
This was his biggest mistake, underestimating the odd man. 

The fight had been over in a millisecond because of it and now he found himself propped up against a wall barely able to move a limb due to a pesky Ofuda presses against his neck. Rendering him immovable in terms of his limbs. 

He groaned miserably staring at the cowboy above, the moon behind the man casting a long shadow over the Cowboys face making his expression unreadable, the barrel of a metal gun cocked over the demons face. He gritted his own teeth grinding them, in all 10,000 years he had never lost a single fight, he had outlasted dynasties gobbled samurai, ninjas, peasants and emperors alike all were but lowly creatures in the eyes of this proud Yokai, he was about to die at the hands of a stranger. 

He proudly refused to look away staring down the man square in the eyes.  
“Jesse, Jesse McCree, I’m gon ask real perdy-like this time. What’s ya name little Darlin’.” The man spoke a slight rash of exercion from their fight, heaving large gaping breathes in his wide chest. The Oni spoke weakly the talisman sucking his energy. 

For once there was a man worthy of knowing his name, names had a tradition as long as you passed them on the person never truly dies. He rasped struggling to get his sentence out. “My name is Hanzo Shimada, a proud Oni of the Shimada tribe, I will not beg to live Gaijin, death before dishonor.” He kept his head upright and proud the long bridge of his nose tilted upwards in arrogance, like the sun rising over a mountain. 

The mans tooth glinted in the moonlight as he grinned, the components in his gun being thumbed by the man, who looked far more beastly than any Yokai. “Proud up until your last moment Darlin, I can respect that.”  
The loud click back of the gun echoed in the wooden room like the bells of death, it was louder than anything the Oni had ever heard, Hanzo sat patiently awaiting the cold embrace of the afterlife, fear not within his nature now that he sat at the end of his line. 

Time seemed to slow down to a stop as the cold metal gun pressed to his cheek, but nothing, no pain marred him.  
“Hmm?” He questioningly looked up at the man, who suddenly crouched down to his level gun held loftily in the air as smoke trembled out of the mans mouth. 

“What are you waiting for hunter, do you dare mock me further with your benign display?” He felt it seethe in his chest, boiling in his veins, to be mocked up until the last moment. “You inso-“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence as a rough hand cupped his jaw forcing him to look upwards, callous skin scratching his jawbone as he looked into the eyes of the hunter and saw the something akin to death staring back. 

For the first time in what seemed like forever, fear rolled itself into his gut like an unwelcome guest as the man was looking at him with an unreadable sense of hunger. A gentle thumb pressed butterfly light against his lips as the man in front of him hungrily stared at the Oni. 

“Still Darlin, it would be an awful darn crying shame to ruin such a perdy work of art like ya.” That thumb carresed his lip as though he was the most delicate thing in the world. “A real shame.” The man mumbled quietly, so quiet the Oni could barely hear it. He got so little warning other than the darkness of the other mans eye glinting at him like coal, mad as a stray dog before those rough chapped lips came pounding down on his mouth in such a beastly uncouth display pillaging him.

“MMMPH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget kudos and comments


	4. Tasting forbidden fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know two new chapter updates in one day? It’s amazing. Enjoy this new update I found it easy to write after I finally got over my writers block. Kudos and comments please.

MCCREE POV

Soft, so damn soft. It was like he was kissing a cloud! How could a mans mouth be so tender! It was softer than the best meat he had ever had. More than your mommas hand made scones! “Oh Darlin’” McCree growled against the Oni’s lips. By all means it ain’t exactly the brightest nor sanest Idea Jesse had ever had, kissing the daylights out of a binded Oni that could snap his spine like a tooth pick should he escape. 

But how could he resist such a gorgeous creature? All wrapped up and neat-like looking like a damn grade A5 side of tenderloin steak? He knew he was a goner as soon as this prime rib piece of meat had stepped out of the shadows and it had been way to long.

His fingers clasped and curling around the mans soft Impeccably kept beard which seems to coax his fingers to tangle in them. He heard the soft cry of surprise from the Oni’s soft mouth but he drowned out those cries with his own wicked lips, kissing the man like he was trying to suck the air from the Oni’s lungs. 

His own lips kissing open that soft pliant flesh which was made to be sucked and bitten and fuck did this Cowboy want more! He found his fingers weaving in the mans inky hair scraping along his nape and forcing him closer swallowing his bitter whimpers, the skin beneath his fingers like freshly spun cotton so gentle to the touch he wondered what the rest of the Oni’s skin felt like, he longed to run his tongue over the mans sensitive backside.

The cotton-like skin of the Oni a lustful comparison to his own callous covered fingers which were made to dig in those locks pulling his hair slightly angling the Oni, so he could have further access to the forbidden fruits of the demons mouth. 

His gaze locked into the beautiful Oni Hanzo‘ he saw fear in those eyes, fear of the unknown, he heard his cries of distress but he could no longer stop these warming kisses than he could lift a mountain, it was magnetic. 

His lips left the man trembling mouth so he could take a long deep shaky breath the relief in the Oni’s eyes almost painful to McCree because he could not leave such a creature without fully tasting the fruit of his labor of catching such a fetching filly. 

He forced his mouth back into the Oni’s lips with a squelch as he took the mans long gasp for air, using it as an opprutune moment to plunge his tongue into the forbidden territory of the Oni. His tongue sliding past the mans last defenses swallowing his spit. McCrees eyes nearly rolled back as his delicious flavor suddenly stained the Cowboys mouth. 

He tasted like the mountain, like earth, forests and fresh spring water, a refreshing taste, one that had the Cowboy hooked! He sloppily licked at the mans tongue in reverence, gulping him down like he was cooling sake on a hot summer day. His tongue squirming it’s way into every nook and cranny of the Oni’s cavern. As though he was trying to mark every inch of the fascinating creatures hot wet mouth. It was sheer bliss and the Cowboy happily would spend eternity like this. 

Reluctantly it was Jesse that had to break off first, his chest screaming for air as he rested his forehead onto the Oni’s all sentimental-like, almost sweet. Both of the, gasping for air, rhythmically exchanging sweet breaths between each other. 

By the time he had pulled away the demon was just about a molten puddle, the strength in his shoulders gone. If the wooden wall hadn’t held him up he was sure the poor Hanzo would keel over. The proud Oni a mess of a creature. 

His hair tumbling down his shoulders and sticking at the oddest of angles because of Jesses rough treatment, his Yukata split open to reveal his rose bud nipples made for suckling, a sheen of spit dripping down his bruised lips, his eyes wide and stunned with a slight haze over them all kiss-drunk and confused. It made him want to do it all again, how could a demon be so erotic? 

Though It pleasured Jesse greatly to know he had done this to such a proud demon, the thickness in his pants and gentle thudding of his own loins liking it more so.  
The Oni looked purely stupefied by what had transpired, Jesse could see a billion thoughts ticking away in that gorgeous head of his. 

Neither wanting to move as though they would snap the strange spell that had come over both of them. It felt like several moons had passed since either dared to speak.  
“Have you lost your mind?” A choked gasp came from the Demon who was staring at Jesse like he was crazy.

Despite his best efforts Jesse couldn’t keep the rough haggard lust out of his voice. “Course I have Darlin’, I’m crazy alright, crazy for ya honey bunch .” He groaned those last few words, shifting his position slightly as an uncomfortable tightness seemed to agree all to well with that statement, he licked his own wet lips tasting remnants of the Demon. A demon who was staring at him slack jawed. 

A sweet tingle of sentiment settled In Jesses guts, he only just kissed him and he already wanted another. Watching this demon all wide eyed and shocked, it was like all his birthdays at once. Those wet trembling lips making him mad with desire. What right did a creature have being this damn lovely? No woman he’s bedded had compared to the extremely erotic and naive look the demon was giving him. 

Fuck he wanted more. He wanted that damn body to wither and tremble beneath his touch. This was only a taste of the banquet and he wanted the whole damn meal!  
He looked up at the Oni, who stared back in fright.  
“Let me have ya sweetheart.” He groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget kudos and comments


	5. Mad Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, sorry this one was rushed the next chapter posted might be the end of this story. So this was fun. Comment if you like it. Also thistle is really the 18+ side of the fanfic so yeah. So much smut.

HANZO POV  
Those words echoed in his head, his mouth still wet from the hunters tongue.  
“W-What?” He said out loud in disbelief.  
“I said let me have ya Darlin’” those words were tinge with desire so thick and heavy it was suffocating, those look in his eye reminding Hanzo of the stray mountain dogs that attacked random passerby’s, it was a look beyond reason, beyond ideals of honor. It was an insane hungry look. 

“You foolish mad dog!” He growled, at the animalistic man.  
That seemed to be the wrong choice of words. As something unhinges clicked into the mans gaze.  
“Heh mad dog hey Darlin’? You’re bout to find out how true that rings sweet heart.”  
Then like a wave descending onto a cliff side the frightening Cowboy was on him. His words of denial running like water off a ducks back to the wild man, who only seemed to be concerned about one thing. 

The next thing he knew he was tossed onto the tatami mat his cheek pressed into the straw matting of it, his stomach pressed onto down onto it. He could see the moon baring witness to this act and he couldn’t help but feel fear rotting inside him at what was going to come despite his sheer denial. “W-wait Jesse-san! “ He hollered in pure desperation, but the words seem lost on the cowboy. 

“W-wait!” He groaned unable to move because of the confounded talisman, if only he could stall just a little bit longer he was sure I’m an hour or two the spell over him would break. He’s hopes suddenly were crushed like sand under the ocean. A thick and heavy thing sat against his backside and it made his blood run cold. It wouldn’t take an expert to figure out what it was, it’s thick hot weight sitting between the clothed globes of his cheeks. He wouldn’t surely? Would he? 

So far the man had been unpredictable in all his actions. Hanzo couldn’t help thinking if he didn’t struggle now he was about to lose something very important. “Stop! Stop you fool!” He struggled against the Talisman like his life depended on it managing to weakly try to buck the fool off him. Thrusting and wriggling on the mat like a giant snake begging the talisman to break. A thick hand shoved on his back pressing him further into the mat and rendering his struggling for nought as he was braced to the floor.

A hot voice gracing his sensitive ear. “Easy bronco, I will ride ya soon enough filly.” The dirty promise of those words making Hanzo’s stomach drop. Some part of him had been hoping the madness would stop. But it seemed far from over. A hand seemed to grasp his ass through the thin Yukata making the Oni’s breath hitch. Those thick strong hands treating his backside as though it were mochi. Squeezing shaping and groping him to their full content. 

“Woo boy, Darlin these are some real nice cakes you’re packing sweet cheeks.” His comment mortifying the Oni whose breath came out in a thin constricted wheeze, his cheeks and neck burning at being treated like so. Without a single strip of dignity he found his backside exposed to the hunter. The cold wind evidently giving away just how much he was showing as the hunter yanked his Yukata upwards. 

All he could manage was a harsh cry of fear as he felt something wet and slick press against his most sensitive part, it felt so cooling against his heated hole but it did nothing to dissuade the thick compression of shame crushing down on his chest. It was pressing against him, in the most disgusting way something thick and hot pulsing against his most sensitive spot, the audacity of it all, he couldn’t move was trapped in a room with a madman that for heavens knows reasons wanted him.

“Don’t” He said barely above a whisper, he hated this feeling of helplessness but even more so he despised the way his body was screaming for the mans touches the way he aches for the fullness he provided and even worse was the trial of pre-cum that had slicked the mat underneath him. “Don’t worry Darlin, I’ll be awful gentle.” A soft lip brushed his ear making a shudder run down his spine. 

Before he felt that thick hoarse sized thing start to push inside his, He opened his mouth bellowing nonsensical gibberish as he was being breached. 

MCCREE POV  
Tight, he was tighter than anything McCree had ever entered the head alone felt like it was being crushed with a anvil those walls of the mans insides clamping down on him and so fucking hot. McCrees eyes had trouble focusing as he screamed in pleasure and frustration, the contact of forcing his thick head inside the Oni almost making him lose it on the spot, almost coming before he was even inside the demon. 

How could something squeeze him so perfect, his breath coming in uneven gasps. As each small push from him sent sharp sparks of pleasure whipping up his spine, it felt too good truly too good. He heard the ragged gasps underneath him, his hand pressed against that perfectly muscled back of the demon, all of it was perfection he leaned down pressing his full body weight on the demon trying to calm himself. 

With something as tight as this only one option was available. He leaned down kissing the mans back softly in apology as he grabbed his hips fitting snuggly into the mans back. “Easy Darlin’ this might stick a little sweet heart.” He bit down on his lips closing his eyes against the pleasure pulled out slightly giving himself a little room before thrusting straight down to the bass of his cock, his yells of ecstasy roaringly loud. 

HANZO POV  
Hanzos cries was deafening the pain of his backside was burning as though he was being consumed by it, he felt tears soak down his face and stain the tatami mat as the mad hunter behind him seated himself fully in the demon. That fool he really....

His throat was sore his badk was sore and his hips felt like they were being pulled apart he could only whimper his response. “I-it hurts, it hurts.” The burning in his abdomen like torture as he felt a sympathetic kiss burn into his shoulder as a soft hand ran through hiss loose hair, the cowboy behind him tumbling apologies and kisses on his neck like a waterfall.

“I know Darlin, I’m sorry. I know.” The man offered sincerely. “It’s going to feel good honey bunch.” The demons eyes widened he was going to keep going? He went to protest when he felt that lodge of a cock pull out of him slightly making him hiss in pain, before ramming back in again. He expected pain, unbridled pain to shower his body but instead something soared past the pain slamming into his gut like a rock. Divine pleasure! He roared his approval and nearly gave out from that singular thrust.

“W-What was that fool?” He murmured dazed by the sensation. A chuckle in his ear was Jesses response as the Oni felt a soft tongue lick at the salt on his neck making him shudder pleasurably. “You will see soon enough Darlin” Then he did that addictive thrust of his hips making Hanzo drool onto the Tatami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	6. Short But Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter, writing and editing is self inflicting hell. Enjoy my babies kudos and comments.

Sinful the exchange was so sinful, the Cowboy was bucking into the demon like he would never get another taste of such perfect flesh it was wild and unsympathetic. Like a wild beast getting its first meal unrestrained and full of relentless determination. 

The wet sound of flesh hitting flesh, it lacked sophistication or refinement as the hunter pounded and rutted desperately into the flesh of the other. Breaking the Oni down and rebuilding himself at the same time, the demon singing such a pretty song for the Cowboy who violently plundered all that he had to offer, it was out of such desperation neither could comprehend how well their bodies swayed and buckled against each other like bamboo swaying in the wind utter in such a show of complete sinful pleasure. 

Their angry screams and grunts filling the cold air with such despicable need, this was not the sweet sighs of just love making but the act of two men needing release. The Cowboys hands seemed to be everywhere clawing at the mans shoulder, touching his side his teeth nicking the Oni’s neck, while the demon underneath the cowboy howled and bellowed sweetly against the Tatami mat.

All mannerisms forgotten as they engaged in such an act. The Cowboys tanned body slick with sweat, his heavy hips rammed into the man below him who screamed his pleasure as he was almost thrust across the floor the act bucking his body. While the demons beautiful hair shone like a ravens feather it’s debauched untidy appearance stunning to the Cowboy who buried his face in the demons locks kissing in wild abandonment. 

Very soon neither could deny themselves the need for release. The demon underneath Jesse howled as he sprayed his release all over the mat like a wild creature in a debachojrous act one name on his lips “J-Jesse!” , the cowboy soon following as he screamed his own release collapsing on top of the demon. The demons name blessing his own lips “Mmm Hanzo.” 

MCCREE POV  
He could barely breathe, he could feel the heavy difficult breathing of the Oni he was lying on and pressed a sweet kiss to the Oni’s neck. Gathering his arms underneath the Oni still connected to him as he turned them both onto his side, holding the demon who was limp in his arms weakened from pleasure. 

How could something feel so right as holding a demon in your arms, but it was like they were two halves of a whole for Jesse who clung to the demon as though he might disappear. “You alright Darlin’” he murmured softly into the demons ear who could only grunt. He smirked laying another gentle kiss on the Oni’s ear. “Rest now Darlin’ the Talisman will disappear in the mornin’” He promised.   
Both men falling asleep into a rough but comfortable slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please.


	7. Long Road Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, I have no Idea why anyone has read it till now and if you have THANK YOU I’m flattered. Last chance for Kudos and comments. XD This has been fun but draining. I started this with McCree I thought it was only suitable I ended this with Hanzo. Enjoy.

HANZO POV

Empty he felt empty, the Talisman had worn off with the break of day even still Hanzo didn’t move,the cowboy that had taken him was gone. 

He should have felt happy that the hunter was gone and had spared him but instead he felt shame and the deep guttural feeling of loneliness digging it’s way into his side. He had shared companionship unwillingly with a human and it had been wonderful. But now he was alone with only his sore backside and an empty room to accompany him. 

“He left me.” Hanzo said that to himself, the sadness of the statement tugging at his heart. How could he offer him such pleasure and then disappear? Taking along something important with him, the demons heart. He clutched at his chest rolling into a ball of humiliation and despair. 

Trying to crush that feeling of insecurity digging its way into his stomach.   
“Well Darlin you comin with me or not partner?” He never thought he’d miss that smug voice. He looked up to see the Cowboy leaning against a doorframe looking down at him with those sparkly eyes. He looked even better in the speckled sunlight. 

“I do not know what you speak fool.” The Oni spoke rasping, his voice hoarse as he groaned leaning on his arms trying to pull himself upright.   
The cowboy sauntered over to Hanzo without a lick of fear despite the fact that the Talisman binding the demon was gone, he crouched to the mans level, grabbing his chin and showering his face in open mouthed kisses, each kiss soft and gentle. 

One pressing to the Oni’s cheek, another on his forehead and one pressed with such care against his eyelid. Both breathing deeply as they stared into each other’s eyes. “I think you do know little Darlin’, ain’t no one else I’d rather have on the road or in my bed sweet heart, so you comin Hanzo, honey bunch, sugar, sweet cheeks? ” 

glowered knowing he had to answer quickly before the Cowboy came up with anymore confounded ridiculous nicknames, trying to hide the blush of his cheeks at such an intimate act his face still burning from the kisses.

“F-Fine, bind me again however and I will eat your arm .” He hissed as he was pulled to his feet by the cowboy trying his best to maintain some dignity. The Cowboy obnoxiously saying he wouldn’t mind being eaten by the demon.   
The road was going to be a long one ahead, but in company it no longer looked so lonesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please if you would like more of this pairing writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please. If you would like more.


End file.
